All at once
by Xoie
Summary: A ladynoir two parter. Filled with tears and spills, confusion and clarity of emotions, fluff and acceptance, I mean it whenI say that ths two parter is dedicated to all my ladynoir shippers out there! Leave a review in support of more fanfiction, love you all
1. Chapter 1

The night was living as it put on a show for all of Paris to admire. The lights of the city of love shimmered, not even as close to as breathtaking as the stars twinkling in the sky above. The colors of the night were a mix of black and a calming midnight blue.

As he sat and stared above from the Eiffel tower, the coloured blanket of night reminded chat noir of a beautiful girl with hair just as breathtaking. His lady.

He sighed dreamingly. How he loved her so. His legs dangled from the edge of the platform and his tail swish, swashed behind him as he poured his heart out into his thoughts. She was purrrfect in every way. How could he not love her?

He admired her courage, bravery, and leadership. He drunk in her beauty and grace. He loved her astounding positivity; how she always managed to stay so sincere, tranquil and calm.

So when the suited heroine herself gracefully touch downed on the Eiffel tower, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, Chat Noir knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Immediately, he stood. There she was, standing in the shadows of the tower. Ladybug hung her head, her arms hugging herself, keeping her from falling apart.

Chat slowly and cautiously made his way to her, as if she would break into bits and pieces if he intimidated her in any way.

The distance between them shrunk. But before he could ask, Ladybug opened her mouth.

"Chat..."

Her words slurred. She sounded like she had been crying before she arrived and that made his heart stammer. He felt her gloom, she was practically bathed in it. The fact that she was hiding from him made him even more on edge. His blood began to sizzle as a thought swarmed inside his head, taking shape. Someone had made his lady cry.

His attention shot back to her as she continued.

"Answer a question for me?"

She said, her voice uneven yet with a touch of syrup sweetness. Her head was still bowed and it made Chat anxious. He wanted to see her, to see those beutiful eyes. He wanted to comfort her, to be there for her.

He took a couple steps forward, dipping his head little in an attempt to see her face.

"Off course. " he said attentively.

Ladybug squeezed her arms, tightening her hold around herself. Teeth gritted she tried hard to choke back the tears. Chat noticed the effect his response had on her and tensed.

His ears flattened on his bushy, blonde hair as his blood slowly turned cold.

Is...is she upset with me?

The idea pierced through his head, sending a quake to his heart. As soon as he took it into consideration, a million other thoughts flooded his head.

oh no...no,no,no,no. Chat what did you do?! Was it because of my flirting? Or the puns? Damn it I knew she wouldn't like it! Stupid Adrien! Stupid, stupid boy! Why am I so-

His mental melt down died. The reason being that the girl in front of him began to move her lips, forming words. Words which quickened Chat's already sped up heart rate.

"I realized something today...and...it kind of...umm, gave me a sense of...reality.

m-my reality..." she said slowly, trailing off. A sniff had escaped her and Chat noir's guilt tripped.

He'd done it. He'd done the thing which he feared most. He'd done what he hoped would never happen - he'd made her cry. He'd made her upset.

"...So now, I have to ask. B-but before I do" - another sniff - " P-please be honest. Don't lie."

"Never."

She bit her lip. He watched her as her shoulders sagged in correlation with her sigh.

"did I do something to you?" She said softly.

Chat blinked at her question. For a moment he was completely perplexed at the sudden change in direction.

Had she done something to him?

The question itself was so vague he couldn't pinpoint what that "something" was. Was it good, bad, neutral?

He'd done a lot of things.

Cracked jokes, flirted, tried to pry out little things about his lady's civilian life, talked, challenged and amused (at least he thought) his lady.

She had all the more done the same, 'cept

The flirting, and jokes. So now he was left stumped.

Taking in her question, his guilt slowly dropped. It was becoming clear that he had in fact done nothing-at least he prayed he didn't. So that brought up the question.

Was she crying because she believed she had done something? Something bad enough to bring her to tears?

What ever it was, chat didn't like it. He slowly stepped forward, the gentle 'thump' of his boot bounced off the metal surface.

They were only inches from one another, yet the distance felt like that of one extending from either side of a vast canyon.

He refrained from touching her, afraid she'd shy away. Although that would be very unlike her, he had this feeling that if he pushed too hard, she'd run or worse...break.

She sunk her neck into her shoulders, her eyes still relenting to meet his.

"Today, I confessed to someone-" she started, her voice wobbling.

the statement shot a hole through Chat's heart and he'd be damned if he said it didn't sting. He closed his eyes for a beat, sulking at the thought of another boy taking her heart before opening them again and concentrating at her every word.

"-someone who, now that I look back, probably doesn't even deserve my feelings." A jagged huff escaped her. Ladybug squeezed her arms, nails digging into her suit.

The cool breeze tickled her side bangs as they swiftly blew to the side, waving like flags.

The bluenette shut her eyes. Why was she even here? It wasn't her turn to patrol and their double patrol day was strictly for Fridays. She had made that rule herself.

It was put in place so that both heroes had a day to rest in between turns. Yet, there she was, standing in front of him. The only being who in that moment, she was drawn to. The one person she felt she had to see in order to make things right.

"I confessed chat. I confessed and he...he thought it was a joke." - she spat the last word, like it was revolting - " he thought It was a silly joke-that I was pulling a stunt on him...that my-my feelings were just a hoax." She finished bitterly, her watery voice still intact.

Chat noir looked at her, his heart swelling with her ache. He'd never seen her like this.

"He blew me off, without even knowing that what I said was true." She continued quietly. "And all I could think about in that moment-" she raised her head, tears shimmering in her crystal blue eyes, twinkling in the moonlight -"was you chat." She whispered.

She had said it so faintly; he thought he heard her wrong. His heart doubled over and he questioned if he was in fact just lying on his bed at home, sound asleep.

Her tears trickled down her cheeks. She slowly took a step closer, thinning the distance between them to mere centimeters.

Hurdling over the lump in her throat, she somehow, miraculously, managed to bring her wobbly voice down a notch. Looking straight into that mine of emerald green eyes she asked the one question which was tugging at her heart.

"Chat, I have to ask-and you promised you wouldn't lie...did I...did I ever hurt you?"

As those words left her lips, a cold frost began creeping up her body, emerging from her finger tips and toes; spreading like webs across her skin beneath the tight suit.

Chatnoir stared at her. She was on the verge of breaking and his answer would determine if she would be sturdy or fall.

She bit her lower lip and waited, the anticipation clawing her insides. She hadn't realized how harsh being brushed off and misunderstood felt like.

All this time, Chat's flirting had passed right over her head. She had thought nothing if it-thought that it was just silly playfulness...until now.

After the heartbreaking rejection, (which wasn't even a rejection considering that her feelings were thought of as a joke), she realized that if Chat was being serious. If he had really meant it all, she must have broken him countless times. The thought crushed her.

Chat noir sighed and held her gaze as he spoke in a low, smooth, honey-Like, rich voice.

"I'd be lying if I said no"-

Crack.

The glass vile broke and it's shards pierced the girl's heart. Chat continued reaching for her hands-"but I don't mind it at all. I understand and respect your feelings. You're so kind, I know you never meant to hurt me bugaboo."

He didn't stop. That was he couldn't stop. Every ounce of his being that filled him with his love for her dripped of longing. A longing for her to know how he felt.

"Even if someone stole your heart, even if you like me in a platonic way"- dropping his one hand from hers and reaching for her side bang blowing in the wind, he delicately tucked it behind her ear- "I will still love you m'lady. You will /always/ have my heart. Whether you return my feelings or not, I will always yearn to protect you, and fight by your side." He finished softly with a shy smile budding on his lips.

Ladybug stared at him. Stared in awe at his confession. The soft shadows brushing on his features perfectly complimented the soothing glow of the lights in the city which fell and kindled on the highlights of his face, making him seem...enchanting; sculpted to perfection with care.

The tenderness in his eyes as he held her gaze made her breath catch.

He loved her.

He loved her. In that moment, she didn't flinch. Didn't scold herself by reminding herself that she loved someone else. Didn't even feel the shock.

Because in that moment, she realized why.

The answer was simple. She had known it all along, it was drowned, blurred and buried in the back of her conscience-but it was there. Had been there for who knows how long.

Yes, the answer was truly simple. The reason why she didn't flinch, was because she loved him too. It may not be as strong as the love he had for her but it was something. He had managed to pull at her heart strings and nuzzle his way inside.

And now, she was daring to let him stay. To let him take those strings and make a melody. One who's tune she'd listen to and let play.

* * *

End of part 1/2

Leave a review to tell me what you think! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart beat hard. She thought she was caught under a spell. But looking at him, the way he held her gaze, the way he put full meaning into his words, she knew she was wrong.

She wasn't under a spell. She had broken one. One which bruised her heart for not giving him a chance. All at once, she felt a surge of clarity wash over her.

"You...love me? You've really loved me this whole time?" She said slowly, in a soft, hushed tone.

He fixed his eyes into her ocean blue and gently intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Would I lie to you, bugaboo?" He whispered.

That was it. That was all the confirmation she needed. Getting up from her little den with in her, she brushed off all the dust.

The bluenette took a step forward, closing the space between them. Hands clasped, arms stretched down to their side, she lightly pressed her body against his.

Warmth. So much warmth.

Holding his gaze she lifted her face a little in order to keep her eyes fixed on his. (He was a bit taller than her ¬~¬)

Chat noir's heart sped up. He was assaulted with a rush of emotion, yet even with all the commotion inside, he oddly felt a calming sense of serenity.

Ladybug smiled faintly, completely convinced that the boy who stood before her, respected her, loved her, and would cherish her.

And so, she finally said it aloud.

"Then I guess, I've always loved you too kitty...I love you."

She said it with such conviction, such gentleness that the blossom of pink blush which tickled her cheeks began changing into a hue of beet red.

The fusion of heat between them radiated off of their cheeks. She slowly fluttered her thick, beautiful lashes, leaning in little by little.

He was drawn to her like a magnet. That coy smile she placed on her lips made his heart flutter. He didn't expect his lady to be so shy and modest. But all the more he figured that he had probably deciphered it wrong.

Leaning in further, chat brought up their linked hands as their noses brushed past each other.

Slowly shutting her lids, ladybug felt a bud of desire unfurl on her lips. To think that her first-or second kiss was the same boy hidden behind a mask. A boy who she had no true knowledge of. A boy who she trusted with her life. He was a boy who she had come to love.

Releasing his hold on her hands chat wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her closer-if that were possible.

She followed his actions and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands grabbing at his soft, blond hair.

Their lips moved in rhythm, breaking apart, then diving back together. Softly pressing onto on another, yet firm enough to spark the flare of affection.

He had to admit, for her being his first kiss he was doing a pretty good job. It came to him naturally, where to place his arms, how to work with her lips.

And then a weird sense of dé ja vu hit him. The familiarity of her lips, the fact that he knew when to break for air, felt too right to be the first. As their lips met again, clasping onto each other's, he felt like he had done this before...that was the only way he could explain how he knew what to do and when to do it.

Finally, breaking apart for the final time, both heroes felt their heart racing like stallions. Their breathe mingled in the air within the thin distance which parted their lips.

They were meshed into one another, foreheads resting on each other's, standing atop the Eiffel tower, basking in the dimmed glow of lights which brushed them, yet hidden in the shadows of the tower's beams.

Ladybug was the first to break the comforting silence.

"You got better." She said softly, a slight playfulness in her voice, as she lightly tapped his nose with one hand.

For a moment chat was lost.

Better?

As he looked at her, the shy smile painted on her lips, the red blush seeping beneath her mask, the twinkle in her eyes, he knew there was something he was missing.

He realized that he must have been making a face because ladybug placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed away. A look of realization flickered in her eyes.

"Oh wait...I forgot, you-you don't remember, do you?" She said and placed her right hands' finger tips over her lips, suppressing the smile that was tugging the corners of her mouth.

Chat reached for her hand that was dangling by her side and she gladly accepted his touch, responding to his loving action by intertwining her fingers with his.

Using his free hand, he scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"Remember what?"

At this the girl couldn't hold it in and a giggle escaped her. The sound of her laughter was music to his ears, like chiming bells made for calming the nerves.

"Well, if I tell you then I'd have to stay here the entire night, plus it's not even my turn to patrol" - she flicked his bell and leaned in close - "I'll save it for another day...let's just say" - she didn't stop until her lips were just above his - "this wasn't the first time we kissed kitty." She finished softly, a mischievous flare in the sweetness of her tone.

Chat noir didn't even get time to register the thought. Her lips skimmed his and she planted a tender kiss on his cheek. One as sweet as candy before reeling back.

He was a goner. His face was most defiantly beet red.

She smiled and slowly broke her hold from his hand and twirled around, aiming and throwing her yo-yo. She winked and pressed her index and middle finger to her lips and blew him a kiss before swinging off into the night.

Stunned.

That was how he felt. Completely taken aback at how-how good she was at flirting. He chuckled. He'd taught her well.

As his heart beat in his throat and over flowed with joy, his cheeks still radiated immense amounts of heat.

He figured that he would be lucky if the stains of rouge which padded his cheeks beneath his mask would fade to a light pink by morning.

Scratch that. He figured that he would be lucky if he was ever going to get an ounce of sleep tonight.

His eyes lingered to where his love had swung off to. She had just left and he already missed her. His lips tingled, proving to him that he was in fact awake and not sound asleep at home, tucked under the covers.

Chat noir looked to the beautiful Parisian sky, decorated with twinkling lights. He sighed dreamily.

He couldn't wait till Friday.

* * *

 _Fin_


End file.
